


普通攻击是突刺属性攻击而且能无限次攻击的哥哥你喜欢吗？

by KLMNOPQ



Series: DMC [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nisilind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisilind/gifts).



防盗门落锁的声音一响，但丁就睁开了眼睛，刚刚迷迷糊糊的样子都是装的，为了这段"只有自己在家"的时间，他从客厅的窗户往下望，目睹着维吉尔把他的车开走，他要去城市的另一头，去Lady的家里帮自己取点东西，没有两个小时是回不来的。

但丁洗净自己的手，从靠墙的书架上挪开两本辞典，取出藏在后面的小盒子，又从桌面的工具箱里拿出两节五号电池，塞进粉色的硅胶盒子里，他头一次有机会做这种事情，但已经在心里预习了无数遍了。但丁躺回床上，脱下自己的睡裤垫在身下，掀开内裤，用手指顶住那个不大的跳蛋塞进屁股里，但那里实在是太紧了，连自己的手指头都塞不进去，磨蹭了半天情况才终于好转，他卯足了劲才把那个小玩意塞进去，又挪挪屁股试图把它吞的更深。

"维吉尔。"

他阖上眼睛，从牙缝里挤出这个名字，握住了自己的阴茎。

他两年前第一次做这种事时，就觉得有些不对劲了，那时候他甚至觉得这都是维吉尔的错，一个只大他几分钟的哥哥凭什么能管教他，在自己的同学都讨论着杂志上的封面女郎的时候，他甚至连接触这些的渠道都没有，他的哥哥就像缠在他脖子上的一条蛇，时时刻刻盯紧了他，这也是为什么——为什么他在自慰的时候满脑子都是哥哥的样子，他甚至不知道正常的男人应该看什么来打手枪。

但几个月前，他被迫意识到维吉尔对他来说的确有性方面的吸引力，那天，他们像往常一样因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵了起来，他气的胡乱嚷嚷，而维吉尔继续看他的书，就像什么也没发生过一样，他还是那个冷静的好哥哥，从不和自己的弟弟争执。但丁冲上去抢过他的书拍在地上，维吉尔低头看着那本诗集，又抬头看着但丁的脸，他张嘴说了句什么，但丁知道是在骂他，他说得如此缓慢，仿佛下一秒就要付诸行动了。他没再冲维吉尔发脾气，只是故作镇定的走回了自己的房间，脑子里着了魔似的开始胡思乱想，但丁想象着维吉尔操他的样子，他硬了。从那以后，他再也没和别人讨论过这方面的事。

跳蛋在他的肠道里随着震动小幅度地挪动，但总是达不到他想要的深度，他蠕动着自己能控制的肌肉，但也只是把它推到更奇怪的地方而已，有时候终于对了地方，但没一会又自己震走了，但丁干脆换了个姿势，他趴在床上，用一根手指戳进去，顶着跳蛋塞进更深的地方，他的指甲被震得有些发疼，但没关系，等它再往进一点点，哦——但丁从没体验过这样的快感，这比想着他哥手冲爽多了。

结果他连十秒钟都没能挺过，支撑着身体的手和腿就完全瘫软了，这太过了，但丁想着，所以他要再来一次。放着自己撸到一半的阴茎没管，他把全部的注意力都放在了后面，用额头顶着床面，再次把手指伸了进去，这次比上次的时间还长一些，直到他实在受不住了，才抽出自己的手指，酸软无力的感觉席卷了他的下半身，阴茎也开始冒水，肠壁传来的震动逐渐变得麻木，他突然觉得自己可能还没睡醒。

他听到了鞋底踏上水泥地的响声，应该是楼上的老太太买菜回来了，隔着一面墙就是楼梯走道，社区里人见人爱的帅小伙但丁在自己的房间里想着亲生哥哥自慰，如果被人看见的话……这种联想让他既兴奋又害怕，他甚至张嘴发出小声的呻吟，又把手指塞了回去，他幻想着自己的哥哥，正用力的捅进自己的肠道里，那平淡却冰冷的目光扫过他的脊椎，让他止不住的颤抖——啊，伴随着性幻想的快感简直能要了他的命，门口突然响起的开锁声也一样。

但丁已经没时间穿好内裤再套好睡裤了，他干脆一闭眼睛，把刚折好的被子拉开裹在自己身上，而跳蛋，该死的怎么关掉这个东西，他记得是按三下，但是该死的这玩意怎么变得越来越快了！他又胡乱摁了几下，该死的终于停下来了，他摈住杂乱的呼吸，然后长呼一口气。

维吉尔已经拉开了门，但并没立即关上，看来他只是忘了东西回来拿，如果一切如他所愿，那维吉尔只会径直走向自己的房间，但丁松了一口气，接着他的门被推开了。

更糟的是，那玩意重新动起来了。

就算被厚实的被子闷着也能听到频率不一的嗡嗡声，还有明显到没法置之不理的粗重呼吸声，维吉尔掀开被子，意料之外，情理之中。

他的弟弟裸着下半身，做着和他春梦里别无二致的事。

“解释一下，但丁。”出现在他性幻想里的，冰冷又平淡的眼神，现在正确实地照在自己的脸上。

“解释？解释什么。”他干脆破罐子破摔，“如你所见，你的弟弟是个玩自己屁股的变态，你要告诉别人好让我颜面扫地吗？”但丁急得眼眶泛红，他握紧自己的双手，好在维吉尔说出什么冒犯的话时往他脸上招呼一拳。

“想着男人？”维吉尔挑起眉头，在但丁看来则是一个无异于嘲讽的表情，在他挥出拳头的那一刻，就坐实了维吉尔的猜想。

“我希望那个人是我。”他没由来的接了这么一句。维吉尔重新望向但丁，他直视但丁的眼睛，也直视自己。“我不允许有其他人。”联想到这种可能性，他突然觉得很生气，他用双手把但丁的肩膀重新摁回床板上，甚至捏疼了他，他们的眼睛现在离的很近，他能看到维吉尔眼底的暴戾。“只能是我，但丁，你知道我干的出什么事。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

但丁从没想过维吉尔会因此发脾气，还说了这些不明不白的胡话——他当然知道这话代表着什么，换做任何一个人来说，他都能立马理解。但那是维吉尔，他还没自信到那种程度。尽管他的哥哥看起来是认真的，但维吉尔这两年的故意疏远也没有半点掺假。

“Dan——te——”

维吉尔狠狠捏住但丁的下巴，这实在是太疼了，疼到他忍不住叫出了声。

“你到底有没有在听我说话？”

但丁还保持着一脸呆滞的蠢样，直到维吉尔抚上他的大腿，顺着腿根摸到他被吓软的阴茎，他才有了反应。

“Ver……哥哥，”但丁用力把脸别到一边，这是他心虚时的表现，“没有，”距离他上一次这么坦诚已经过了很久，“没有其他人。”

维吉尔把但丁的性器包裹在手里，大拇指轻轻磨蹭着柱身，像是给乖孩子的奖励，但实际上更接近于折磨。跳蛋还依然在他的肠道里嗡嗡作响，而兄长的威压让他一动也不敢动。但丁知道维吉尔想听什么，可他还没准备好接受这句话的后果。

"但丁？"他伏在他耳边，拉长了声线。那是一种说不清道不明的威胁，甚至没那么有底气。他想，要是维吉尔能不这么固执就好了。

"我在想着你自慰，维吉尔，从来都是。"

“故意疏远我也是因为这个？”

“呃……也许故意疏远的那个人是你？”

“有吗？”

维吉尔认真地陷入了沉思。也许有，但他不认为那是疏远，只是防范，防止他的性冲动真的对但丁做出什么不可挽回的事。他想再多也没法改变现在这个混乱、糟糕又美好的现状，那干脆什么都不想了。他又说出一句不着边际的话。

“我要操你，就现在。”

“不行。”

就算维吉尔肉眼可见地充能暴起，但丁的答案也是不行。

“我爱你，哥哥，我也期待和你做爱，但是我明天要去揍人。”

“又惹麻烦了？”

“是麻烦惹我，据说还是挺强的麻烦，我不想软着腿被人按在地上打。”

“就算那样也没人打得过你吧。不要逃避你必然的命运，弟弟。”

“我的命运就是挨你操吗？不过他们说尤里森的实力跟你不相上下……”

“呵呵……”维吉尔紧张地笑了两声，显得他更可疑了。

但丁往后缩了两下，他没见过他哥哥这么笑，笑完之后还立马板起脸。

“等这件事解决了，随你怎么操我，但今天……”

“那我不进去就行了。”

维吉尔解开自己的裤子，把从进房间起就硬得发疼但是为了理性讨论强行晾了几分钟的阴茎掏出来，和但丁的握在一起，手法娴熟地套弄起来。他们两个喘得像是第一次手淫的小屁孩，尤其是可怜的，屁股里还塞着东西的但丁。

他伸手搂住维吉尔的脖子索吻，然后趁他沉迷于弟弟柔软的嘴唇的时候——但丁把手伸到身下，在床单上摸到了那根该死的电线，缓缓往出扯。为了拖延时间，但丁甚至用上了自己的毕生绝学，他费力地伸长舌头舔他哥哥的上颚。维吉尔果然很吃这套，他激烈的回应搞得但丁都快窒息了。但丁尽力放松自己的肌肉，想赶快把跳蛋拔出来而不被注意到。

啵——

拔开瓶塞一样的声音，响到令人无法忽视。

他们双双愣住了。但丁捂住了自己的脸，发誓他以后要磨练出世界上最厚的脸皮；维吉尔把脸埋进但丁的颈窝里，装作什么都没听到。所幸他的手还没停下来，还把但丁的手也抓了过去，不然他们就得这样沉默着直到萎掉。

“维吉尔。”他的声音像是快要哭出来了，黏黏糊糊的，滑进维吉尔的耳朵里。

“嗯？”

“你明明没有忘带什么东西。”

“我知道你是故意把我支开的。”他的车现在还在街上停着，也许过会儿会多出一张罚单。

“所以Lady把我卖了。”

“没有。”维吉尔把精液抹在他弟弟的肚子上，但丁抗议地叫了一声，但没什么效果。

“我就是知道，从一开始。”

“那其他事呢？”

维吉尔坐起来，从床头柜上抽了几张纸，给但丁简单清理了一下。

“没必要。”

但丁打了个哈欠，从床上挪下来，在他哥哥面前晃着高高翘起的屁股，从抽屉里翻出来一件内裤套上，又钻进衣柜找了一条长裤。维吉尔只需要拉上自己的裤链。

“一起去吃披萨吧！”

———————————————————————————————————————

但丁逃课了。

维吉尔站在办公室的窗户旁边，看着他的弟弟在对面楼的走廊上鬼鬼祟祟地走来走去。

“怎么，你们约好了要逃课？”

崔西端着水杯也走到窗户边上。

“我不算逃课。”

“行，你说什么就是什么。帮我改一百张卷子。”

“太多了。”

“那实验室的钥匙。”鬼知道维吉尔问她要钥匙干什么。

“成交。”

但丁嘴里嘟囔着脏话。那个尤里森可真会挑地方，他在教学楼里找了两圈才找到那个角落里的教室。不出意料，教室里空无一人。他在里面坐了五分钟，顺便给自己订了份草莓圣代。这节课完了就是午休，他可以在下课前吃完，再去找他哥哥吃午饭。

但丁又坐了一会，还是没有任何人过来。他低头给维吉尔发了条消息，却在出教室门的时候撞到了人。

“你怎么来了，不放心我一个人打架？”

“你不是要揍我？”

“你就是尤里森？那话是你放的？”

“‘但丁是我的人，谁也别碰。’如果你指的是这句。”

维吉尔坐在桌子上，从外套口袋里掏出手机。

“那个尤里森就是个怂货，我屈尊降贵等了他这么久他还给脸不要脸放我鸽子。”

他看着但丁，面无表情地念完这句话。

“那你现在要揍我吗？”

“既……既然是误会那就算了吧，这件事就算过去了。”

但丁做的最错误的决定就是从他哥眼前开溜。他被拽住了后衣领一把扯了回来，还险些摔倒。

“那这事算解决了？”

维吉尔俯视他半个身子往后仰的弟弟。但丁坚定地点头。

“解决了，这事翻篇了。”

“解决了之后，是不是就随我怎么操你了？”

但丁伸手搂住他哥的脖子，让自己重新站稳，然后在维吉尔闭上眼睛准备接吻的时候将他一把推开跑了出去。

“我的草莓圣代快送到了啊啊啊啊好歹等我吃完再说吧！！！”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“我的课不准逃。”

崔西伸手过来敲他们两个的脑袋，维吉尔轻巧的躲过了，但丁乖乖挨了两下。

“不会逃的。”

维吉尔低头啃了一口手上的披萨，他早该知道但丁不会只点一份草莓圣代的，至于为什么跑到崔西的办公室里吃午饭——他总不能当着老师的面干什么出格的事，但丁坐在他旁边没心没肺地大口吃披萨，左手还握着他那杯快融化的草莓圣代。

是他操之过急了吗？维吉尔突然冒出这个念头，急于确认他们之间的感情和关系，反而让但丁觉得无路可退，甚至开始害怕他的接近，这不是他想要的结果，他宁愿但丁像以前那样乐于激怒他，也不想他们的关系又回到原点。

崔西也从盒子里顺了一块披萨，翘起腿打量着孪生兄弟之间微妙的气氛，她还没傻到直接问当事人，只是露出一个属于大人的虚假微笑。

“你们是谈恋爱了吗？”

维吉尔一下子攥紧了手，瞪大眼睛看着崔西，但丁差点把手上的圣代甩出去。

“你们这个年纪谈个女朋友倒没什么，偶尔也要照顾一下兄弟的情绪啊。”

崔西喝了一口咖啡，用余光打量这两个还没学会掩饰自己表情的男孩，他们同时松了一口气，继续吃着手上的东西。她恍然大悟，也许维吉尔迫切地需要一个和但丁谈心的地方，才会问她要钥匙。

他们没花多久就吃完了饭，理所应当地瘫在办公室里蹭了一个多小时的空调，最后被崔西赶去了实验室做苦力，直到快要上课的时候，崔西才慌慌忙忙的跑进教室，维吉尔冷哼一声，在但丁旁边坐了下来。这是一节无聊又漫长的生物课，进行到一大半的时候才步入正题，大家哄闹着要从谁的嘴里取样，实验室里瞬间吵闹起来。

维吉尔洗干净手，甩甩手上的水，顺手把桌上的笔碰掉了，他眼神示意但丁去捡，他的弟弟果然听话的钻到了桌子底下，在地上摸索几下就找到了那支笔。

“但丁。”

维吉尔叫他的名字，用手挡住了桌子的下沿，但丁抬头的时候果然撞上了那块地方。

“维吉尔？”

但丁依然蹲在那里，抬着头看向自己的哥哥，他们小时候也常常这样，他把自己裹进被子里，只露出来一个头，维吉尔就站在床尾低头看他，像是在思考这个蠢蛋为什么会是自己的弟弟，之后要么叹着气骂他两句，要么搂着他睡觉，他现在也被角落里的黑暗包裹着，只是他们很久没有一起睡觉了。

维吉尔摸上他下巴的手还是湿的，但丁没再胡思乱想了，那只手按住他的下唇，抬起他的下巴，他顺势微微张嘴，他哥哥的手指就挤了进来。维吉尔用指尖按住但丁的舌根，又往里挤了一点，一秒过后，但丁干呕起来，他的喉咙挤着舌根把那两根指头往外推，夹在维吉尔指根的棉球很快浸满了唾液，但他又在那里戳了两下才抽出来，像无事发生一般，把棉球塞进试管里，晃了几下插进架子里。

但丁拽住了他的衣袖。

“但丁？”

他的弟弟依然蹲在那里，像一条乖巧的，等待奖励的小狗，而维吉尔恰巧有他想要的东西。他重新把手伸到但丁面前，另一只手还留在桌面上记笔记，他们都知道那只是做做样子罢了，这是一节甚至不需要动脑子的课，但丁用舌头抵住维吉尔的食指尖，两片唇瓣也立即贴上来，但丁吮了几下，又张开嘴把手指吞得更深，有时候他吮得实在太过分，维吉尔甚至会觉得有些血流不畅，这时候他会在但丁的口腔里戳两下以示警告，于是但丁轻轻用牙齿咬着维吉尔的指节，舌头和下唇贴上指腹，再松开牙关让上唇也贴上去，但丁很喜欢舔他的指腹，就像舔沾了圣代的勺子一样耐心，那也许是整根手指上唯一一个不那么硬的地方，维吉尔这么想着，但丁仰起头，手指也顺势滑出来了。

但丁这次含住了两根。

维吉尔发誓他本来想就此收手的，但他弟弟的眼神实在让人难以拒绝，但丁还算娴熟的把两根手指吞到深处，用舌头顶开指缝，舔上了他的指蹼，但那两根手指实在顶的太深，尽管但丁努力克制着，但还是随着干呕把维吉尔的手指吐了出来。

“别玩了。”

维吉尔的语气没那么善意，但丁大概能猜到是怎么回事，在他的哥哥收回手的时候，他又拽住了维吉尔的袖子，甚至用另一只手握住了他的手腕。但丁的眼睛里闪着分不清是恳求还是狡黠的光，他舔舔哥哥的手心。  
“我会负责善后的。”无非就是把手指换成别的东西。

“那你最好说到做到。”维吉尔没再看但丁，他打开手机看了眼时间，离下课还有五分钟，也许但丁会把他的手指舔到皱起，但他不想管这些了。

直到下课，但丁的头都没从桌子底下冒出来，班上的同学一个个都因为强过头的冷气迅速地离开了教室，崔西把钥匙扔过去，让维吉尔好好保管，她刚一出门，实验室的门就被反锁上了，兄弟谈心需要这么隐蔽的环境吗？她没怎么多想，但两个小时以后，看着教室角落里空着的两个座位，她低声咒骂了一句：shift。

TBC


End file.
